The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a hybrid vehicle, regenerative braking using a motor is performed to increase fuel efficiency while a vehicle is decelerated, and the power generated in this process is returned as electric energy.
Further, when a vehicle brakes and decelerates, the vehicle speed decreases and the transmission performs down-shift, but in a hybrid vehicle with a DCT connected with a motor, it is desired to perform power-off down-shift simultaneously with regenerative braking.
As used herein, power-off down-shift generally means shifting to a lower gear step without pressing an acceleration pedal. Further, as used herein heavy breaking generally means braking with the brake pedal pressed by at least 30% of full brake stroke (i.e., 100% braking).
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.